collaborationfandomcom-20200223-history
Quotes
This page is for the posting of quotes that relate in some way to collaboration &/or the Meta Collab project (even distantly). If possible include referencing information. Categorization can emerge with the content. ----- Collaboration * "When you listen to somebody else, whether you like it or not, what they say becomes part of you ... the common pool is created, where people begin suspending their own opinions and listening to other people's ... At some point people begin recognising that this common pool is more important than their separate pools" -- David Bohm * "As far as methodologies go, I think the jazz masters teach collaboration as well as anyone can." -- Tim Moore * "Collaboration is to the networked organization what leadership is to the hierarchical organization, and we are living in a world where the networked organization is replacing the hierarchical organization because it's more natural, more engaging, and more effective. And we desperately need much more effective ways of working and solving problems if we want business to regain its innovative edge and society to dig out from under the crises we're facing today." -- Dave Pollard Creativity * "Creativity, it has been said, consists largely of re-arranging what we know in order to find out what we do not know." George Kneller * "The problem of creativity is beset with mysticism, confused definitions, value judgments, psychoanalytic admonitions, and the crushing weight of philosophical speculation dating from ancient times." Albert Rothenberg * "The secret of genius is to carry the spirit of childhood into maturity." - T. H. Huxley Intelligence * "What magical trick makes us intelligent? The trick is that there is no trick. The power of intelligence stems from our vast diversity, not from any single, perfect principle. - Marvin Minsky, The Society of Mind, page 308 Communities * "Information and communication constitute the practices that enable a community to form a common range of understandings of what is at stake and what paths are open for the taking." -- Yochai Benkler, The Wealth of Networks, p. 129. * "...Only the purpose of a coherent community, fully alive both in the world and in the minds of its members, can carry us beyond fragmentation, contradiction, and negativity, teaching us to preserve, not in opposition but in affirmation and affection, all things needful to make us glad to live." Wendell Berry - from a speech titled '''The Purpose of a Coherent Community' delivered on September 29, 2004 to the National Preservation Conference of the National Trust for Historic Preservation at Louisville, Kentucky - USA'' Knowledge & wisdom * "The Universe is made up of stories, not atoms." -- Muriel Rukeyser * "The saddest aspect of life right now is that science gathers knowledge faster than society gathers wisdom." -Isaac Asimov * "We should make things as simple as possible, but not simpler." -- Albert Einstein Change * "You never change things by fighting the existing reality. To change something, build a NEW model that makes the existing model obsolete.” -- Buckminster Fuller General * "The degree of community is a choice of the individual, it comes with a commitment." -- Franz Nahrada * "People want to take their lives into their own hands and are ready to pay for the support and advocacy necessary to fulfill that yearning. The new model emphasizes the distribution, rather than the concentration, of assets. Economic value is now understood as distributed in the unmet needs of each individual: It is lodged in their hearts and minds, living rooms and kitchens. Value is "realized" in relationships of advocacy and trust. It's no longer adequate to think that value can be "created" inside factories or offices". -- Shoshanna Zuboff Category:Community Category:General Category:Research